Cosas que encontrar
by Lauand
Summary: Gojyo encuentra algo. Hakkai se explica. Más o menos. GojyoxHakkai.


**_COSAS QUE ENCONTRAR_**

* * *

El momento del día favorito de Gojyo no era la mañana. El mundo no tenía demasiado sentido antes del desayuno. Generalmente, tampoco después, pero por lo menos, con algo de café en su estómago y de humo en sus pulmones, se sentía más dispuesto a afrontarlo.

– Oye, Hakkai – masculló al entrar en la cocina, rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre. No es que fuera un gesto de confusión. Es que le picaba.

– ¿Sí, Gojyo? – El otro respondió agradablemente mientras ponía la mesa para el desayuno.

– ¿Qué coño es esto? – preguntó Gojyo.

– Yo diría que es un tulipán rojo.

Uno siempre podía confiar en Hakkai para obtener una respuesta totalmente acertada y totalmente inútil. Gojyo se quedó mirando primero el tulipán y luego a Hakkai. A continuación insistió:

– Bueno, sí, vale, es una flor que tiene un nombre, hasta ahí llego – Gojyo no parecía muy impresionado –. ¿Pero qué significa?

Siempre ocupado con sus auto–impuestas tareas mañaneras, Hakkai respondió sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

– Su significado se relaciona tradicionalmente, de una manera simbólica, con las declaraciones de amor.

– No, tío, lo que te estoy preguntando es si sabes qué coño estaba haciendo esto en mi almoh... – el lento cerebro de Gojyo acabó sumando dos y dos. Bueno, si Hakkai decidía no alterarse en lo más mínimo, Gojyo podía alterarse por los dos. Y por una docena de transeúntes también –. Espera un momento¿has dicho...?

– ¿Sí?

Atento, educado hijo de puta.

– Quiero decir¿quieres decir...?

– Sí, Gojyo.

Por un momento, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Finalmente, Gojyo sintió que tenía que decir algo.

– Oh.

Siempre había sido muy elocuente. Hakkai simplemente sonrió. Por nerviosismo, por educación, por rutina... vete tú a saber.

– Errrr... – empezó a decir el mestizo.

– No espero una respuesta, Gojyo.

Éste cambió el peso de lado e intentó dilucidar cuál era el mejor curso de acción, si mirar a su compañero de piso o no. Siempre había tenido problemas para decidir qué era lo mejor.

– Hmm... vale... pero...

– Tan sólo te pido que pienses en ello¿de acuerdo?

Sin saber qué hacer con las manos, Gojyo acabó metiéndolas en los bolsillos.

– Eeh... claro, tío. Salgo un momento¿vale?

– Muy bien – Hakkai, el compañero de piso comprensivo y tolerante que todo el mundo querría tener –. Hasta luego, Gojyo.

––––––––––

Dieciséis horas no era, ni de lejos, su récord personal de permanencia en un bar. Bastante más notable era el hecho de que semejante birria de ciudad tuviera un local que tuviera un horario tan amplio. Gojyo no estaba borracho, no obstante. Había ido sólo a cervezas para mantener el puntillo sin llegar a anular sus facultades mentales. Había intentado reflexionar, pero hasta ahora no había obtenido ningún resultado satisfactorio. Se daba cuenta de que le iría bien algo de ayuda, pero Hakkai no estaba disponible para este tema en concreto y no tenía a nadie más en quién confiar. Ojeó un poco el bar, pero era tarde y tampoco había muchos parroquianos. Se planteó la posibilidad de abrirle su corazón al camarero, pero suponía que el camarero debía de estar ya hasta los huevos de borrachos contándole sus penas.

Una chica. Las chicas eran sensibles, y todo eso. Miró de nuevo y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Arrastrarse desde la banqueta al suelo no fue tan doloroso como había esperado después de llevar tanto rato sentado. Demasiado preocupado como para tratar de ligar, optó por ir directo al grano:

– Esto... ¿tienen todas las flores un significado o alguna mierda de ésas?

––––––––––––––––

Hakkai tenía una especie de reloj interno extremadamente preciso. Tendía a levantarse exactamente a la misma hora todos los días sin necesidad de aparatos mecánicos o electrónicos. En ocasiones, detestaba esa habilidad. Era temprano, pero hacía ya un rato que había amanecido. Deseó ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormirse de nuevo. La verdad es que no se sentía con ganas de afrontar un día más. No si Gojyo no había vuelto. Aún menos si lo había hecho. Hakkai era un experto en el arte de complicarse la vida. No solía maldecir, especialmente en voz alta, pero, en honor a la verdad: joder.

Suspiró y tomó su decisión. Era hora de levantarse y sumergirse en su rutina diaria. Situaciones peores había vivido. Mucho peores. A veces, uno tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez había hecho voto de no arrepentirse.

Hakkai giró hasta darse la vuelta en la cama y luego se quedó paralizado. Ahí, sobre la almohada, descansaba una rosa roja sin espinas. Perfecta, húmeda todavía por el rocío. Era preciosa.

Despacio, con miedo casi, se incorporó y miró hacia abajo. Allí, en el futón, se encontraba Gojyo, durmiendo despatarrado, borracho como una cuba, mientras le caía un hilillo de baba sobre la almohada.

Hakkai cerró los ojos y no curvó los labios como siempre hacía. Esta vez, sonrió.

--

* * *

N/A: Una rosa roja sin espinas significa "Amor a primera vista".


End file.
